Lightweights
by SelenaKat
Summary: Deeks has just come back from an undercover mission to find Kensi and Nell have gone undercover. He turns up at NCIS to find Hetty has given them all a day off and so he returns home to find Callen, Sam and Eric sitting on his sofa drinking beer. They decide to have a boys night out but who do they run into at a strip club. Established Densi with some Neric!


Deeks had just gotten back from an undercover mission with the LAPD. He was tired and all he wanted was to see Kensi. He hadn't seen her once for the better part of three months. It had been a long mission to infiltrate the Suarez Cartel and bring them down but it was worth it. But, now he scanned NCIS for his partner and he couldn't see her anywhere. He wandered over to Hetty's desk to ask her.

"Hetty?" Deeks asked to grab her attention.

Hetty put her paperwork down. "Welcome back, Mr Deeks"

"Thanks" He answered distractedly. "Hetty where's Kensi?" He asked desperately. He missed her and really wanted to see her.

Hetty looked at him. "Miss Blye is currently undercover with Miss Jones. She is working to gather information that will help us recover the stolen weaponry that was taken by the Mexicans recently. She will be back tomorrow to debrief and then we will proceed from there"

"You sent Kensi with Nell?" Deeks was surprised. Normally, Hetty always paired off experienced agents together and whilst Nell had been in the field a few times she wasn't as good as Callen or Sam. Hetty stared at him. "It's not that I don't think Nell is a good agent. It's just that you normally send Callen or Sam"

Hetty appreciated Deeks's worry but Miss Blye and Miss Jones would be perfectly safe. "It is a perfectly safe mission, Mr Deeks. It is just to gather intelligence. That is the reason I sent Miss Jones. To help her develop as a field agent"

"Can I ask where Kensi is?" Deeks just wanted to be sure she was safe.

Hetty fixed him a look. "No, Mr Deeks. That information is classified. Why don't you take the day off with the rest of your team? I have sent Mr Callen, Mr Hanna and Mr Beale home as there is nothing to be done until tomorrow" Hetty was asking. She was demanding albeit politely. "Look at as a chance to recuperate from your mission"

Deeks reluctantly left. The only way he would be able to relax would be when Kensi returned. There was nothing for him to do. He unlocked his front door and found Callen, Sam and Eric sitting on his sofa with beers in hand whilst watching the football. Monty saw him and came running. "Hey, Monty" He petted the dog affectionately. Then, he turned to his friends and colleagues. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sam was the first to speak. "Kens gave me your key to come and feed Monty. So, I called G and Eric and we thought we would wait until you got home and then we could do something"

"Sam thought we could do some 'team building' Callen made quotation marks with his hands. "His idea of that is to drink beer and watch football"

"I just came because I had nothing to do. Nell's gone with Kensi" Eric's feelings for Nell were obvious to everyone but they had yet to take a step towards each other. Deeks knew that feeling. Before, he and Kensi had started dating, they danced around each other just like Eric and Nell.

Deeks grabbed a beer and sat down. "I know that feeling, buddy. Kensi is gone too"

* * *

Several hours later...

"Hey, let's-let's go out" Deeks slurred as he stood up.

Callen nodded in agreement, his head swaying up and down. "Yeah" He answered drunkly.

"I'm game. Michelle has taken the kids to visit her sister" Sam was the least drunk but he was still drunk.

Eric swayed as he stood up. "Let's go" He walked to the door.

"Hey, Eric. What 'bout your shoes, man?" Deeks giggled as he pointed at Eric's bare feet.

Eric looked down and saw four lots of feet. "Oh yeah" He fell back down and began jamming his shoes on. He got them on totally wrong but was too drunk to care.

They walked into the centre of Los Angeles, Eric swaying with every step, Deeks randomly giggling at things, Callen talking in Russian and Sam holding them all together. It was pretty late at night and mostly deserted. But, a few places were still open.

"Let's go there" Callen pointed towards a strip club with drunken hand gestures. "It looks fun" Then, he marched up to the front of the door.

Sam went after him. "Nuh uh, G. 'Chelle will kill me" Sam protested but to no avail. Callen went into determinedly. Then, Eric too stumbled in without a second thought.

"Big man" Deeks looked at Sam. "I don't think I should go in. Kensi will kill me" Deeks had sobered up slightly.

Sam was unsure. Callen was a big boy and could handle himself but Eric was a little more vulnerable. He didn't want to go in either because he knew Michelle would murder him same as Kensi would Deeks. But, then that decision was made for him when Eric came running out.

"Guys" He whined excitedly. "Nell and Kensi are there" Then, he ran back inside.

Deeks heard nothing but Kensi. His Kensi was there. He decided to go in. He followed Eric and saw her. She was dancing in the smallest bits of cloth he had ever seen, black lacy underwear, that he just wanted to tear off. She looked so sexy with those gorgeously long legs. Then, he realised other men could see what he could. He got angry. "Fern! Fern!" She didn't even turn around. He ran up on stage. "Fern"

"Get off me. I don't know you" She tried to push him away gently. If he wasn't careful, he was going to break her cover as well as Nell's. She saw Nell give her a panicked look as Eric had decided to copy Deeks and was hugging Nell.

Deeks held her tightly. "Don't be mean, Fern. I love you" He drunkenly proclaimed. Then, he kissed her.

She so desperately wanted to kiss him back but she couldn't afford to break her cover. It would be dangerous for her and Nell, sure, but they were sober. At this point, she was more worried about Deeks. She scanned the room and saw Callen flirting with a brunette, Sam holding Eric back from running back on stage and Nell still looking worried. Then, she saw Sam approach.

"Come on man" He dragged a reluctant Deeks away. Deeks was still staring at her but Sam kept him moving. She owed Sam one. He had stopped Eric and Deeks from ruining their cover. Callen was relatively harmless as he was only flirting. But, Sam stopped to grab Callen as well before leaving. He would never leave a man behind.

She and Nell were relieved. They were safe. They finished their dance and collected the last of the necessary information before heading back to the temporary flat that they were supposed to be sharing. Nell sank down onto the sofa, clutching a glass of red wine. "That was close, Kens"

"I know, Nell. What were those idiots doing?" Kensi vented in exasperation. "Deeks has only just got back and he decided to get pissed. I blame Callen. It must be his idea. I mean Deeks would never go to a strip club. Never"

Nell sighed. "Eric was so drunk." She stated with a touch of worry. "I've never seen him so drunk. And, he wanted to kiss me"

"And...?" Kensi asked with a teasing smile.

Nell blushed slightly. "And, I wanted him to, Kens"

"Finally! You guys will be great!" Kensi hugged Nell quickly before stepping away. The hug had been on impulse but it felt good.

Nell felt closer to Kensi than she had ever been. "You're one to talk, Kens. You and Deeks are so obvious"

"Are not" Kensi half insisted.

Nell laughed. "You are. Even, Hetty noticed"

"Hetty notices everything. I swear she's got some super samurai senses" Kensi laughed jokingly.

* * *

The following morning...

Nell and Kensi were the first in today. They had come to share the intel with Hetty before they moved out of the temporary apartment just in case Hetty needed anything more. Hetty had okayed them to move out and back to their own houses. Then, Sam turned up.

"Hey, Sam" Kensi said with a smile. "Thanks for yesterday"

Sam waved away her thanks. "We're a team, Kens. I'll always have your back"

"Even still, Sam. Thanks" Nell thanked Sam.

"I'll always have your back too, Nell" Sam insisted. He saw Kensi as his younger sister and so was naturally protective of her especially given the situations they were normally in but he cared for Nell just as much. It's just that he didn't often have the chance to show her.

Eric stumbled in, clutching a pair of broken glasses and without any pants. He just had his underwear on. "Guys?"

"Mr Beale!" Hetty stopped him from coming in any further. She brandished a pair of pants. "Go and put these on immediately"

He took them and slid them on. "I broke my glasses"

"Here" Nell took his glasses and sellotaped them together. "That will do for now"

Kensi looked at Eric. He still looked drunk and had dark circles under his eyes. "How ya doing today, Eric?"

"Okay" He mumbled. His head was raging and it was only the threat of an angry Hetty that got him up this morning.

Deeks walked in with a black eye. Kensi immediately went to him and gently felt the wound. "What the hell happened?"

"Someone decided to start a fight with the bouncer on the way out" Sam replied. "But, I pulled him away before it went over the top"

Kensi sighed. "Thanks again, Sam" She gave Deeks an angry stare.

"I'm sorry, Kensi" Deeks apologised with puppy dog eyes. "I know I nearly broke your cover but I was so desperate to see you and be with you"

Eric joined in. "I'm sorry too, Nell. I acted inappropriately and I hope we can still be friends"

"What if I want more than friends?" Nell asked.

Eric looked surprised. "You like me?"

"Yes. I like you" Nell confirmed with a slight smile playing on her lips.

Eric beamed happily. "I like you too"

Callen walked in. "At last. I thought we were going to have to lock you in a cupboard" He teased. Then, he turned to Kensi and Deeks. "How you feeling, Shaggy?"

"I'll be better when Kens forgives me" He looked upset. He turned to her. "I love you and I'm sorry"

Kensi relented. 'I love you too. But, if you ever do that again I will personally kick your ass" She kissed him.

"Enough with the love" Callen mimed looking disgusted.

Kensi teasingly mocked him. "Aww, Callen. Are you feeling left out?" She moved closer to him. "It's okay. We love you"

"Yeah we do" Deeks agreed.

Eric and Nell agreed. "Of course"

"Sometimes" Sam commented.

Callen acted affronted. "Only sometimes?"

"Well I didn't feel a lot of love for your drunk ass last night" Sam explained with a hint of a smile. "The three of you are lightweights. Lightweights" He shook his head disapprovingly.

Hetty appeared. "I am certain all of you are what you term 'lightweights', Mr Hanna, in comparison to myself" She added.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading! Please leave some feedback!**


End file.
